Kill The Ho!
by Sari
Summary: Late one night an idea hit me. Keywords: Late one night! This is the start of a line of insanity. Enjoi!
1. Default Chapter

  
  
Songwriter: Sari  
Rating: PG  
Archive: Does anyone actually want this?  
Warnings. Relena/Dorothy/any one else you want-bashing.  
Disclaimer: Don't own series or 'Let It Snow'  
AN: I was gettin' ready for bed an this popped up. Of course I was giggling insanely as I wrote.  
  
  
Kill The Ho! (sung to the music of Let It Snow)  
  
  
Oh, Your boyfriend's gay, it's shocking  
But this girl is still a'stalking  
And if your koi loves you so,   
Kill the ho, kill the ho, kill the ho!  
Oh, your boyfriend and you are humping  
Then that girl comes a'thumping  
But since she just won't go,  
Kill the ho, kill the ho, kill the ho  
Oh, the bitch is finally screaming  
While your boyfriend is a'creaming  
And since you have a gun in tow,  
Kill the ho, kill the ho, Kill the HO!!!!  
  
  
  
Heh, heh. *sings* I am a phsyco! I~i come from phsyco sch-... 


	2. A Birds Rendition of A Famous Love Trian...

Halloo All!!!  
Duo: Kiss my ass.  
*eyes light up* Really!?  
Duo: *sweatdrop* Nevermind.  
Heero: *strapped to a chair* Why are we here?  
Cuz you might want to see this.  
Heero: *raises eyebrow*   
It has Relena-bahing.  
Duo: I thought you were over that.  
It's not my fault! It's my muse!  
Duo&Heero: Su~re.  
  
Author: Sari  
Rating: PG  
Category: Humor?  
Archive: Source of power no my blight! Release the Light! ARCHIVE ME!!!!! Other than that: Jay Upson   
Pairings: 1+2?  
Warnings: This is utter and complete fluff. Has no plot whatsoever. It's kinda weird though.  
Disclaimer: I don't own GW or the birds. Hey for all I know those birds escaped from Hollywood or something!  
AN: Crack. That's what it must have been. Crack. Don't even ask why or how this came to mind, just read.  
  
  
A Birds Rendition of A Famous Love Triangle  
  
It was a bright and sunny Sunday-or was it Monday? Wait....Yeah it was Sunday. Definently Sunday.- a small dark feathered bird was happily chirping alond as it garded it's window, with the skill and ferocity of a femal jaguar. It was his window seal and no one could get even close to it uless allowed. Not one bird had tried to get within ten feet of it since Fred. Fred, the bluegay, had the intention to wisk away the protective one and ravish him like only bluegays can. However since that time Fred had turned straight.  
  
Unfortunately there was a visitor in town and she had not yet heard the tale. She as many others had been taken by his good looks and beautiful tail feathers. So she, like many other idiots, went off to charm the stoic bird. When she landed she got one good look and started chirping up a storm.   
  
Our main character, however, was rather disgusted at how pink she was. That just wasn't a natural color for a bird. It took him a few seconds recover, but then he began to attack, feircly pecking at her head and neck. He pecked her all the way into the corner where she lay bunched up and wimpering. The triumphant bird walked to the other side of the window to clean his feathers. Another victory.  
  
Just as he was finally enjoying himself, another bird with lighter feathers than his, swooped down upon the sill. He had long shiny tail feathers that gently curved to the ground and bright violet eyes. He liked this one. He liked him a lot. He timidly scooted down to give the other bird more room. The long tailed one accepted and stretched out.   
  
The two stared at each other. The pink one was still wimpering. And they stared some more. Suddenly the long tailed one flew of to a ledge on the house. The dark brown one acted as if he had to think and then flew of to the ledge as well. The two birds began to boink each other senseless for reasons unknown except for that they were meant to be.  
  
The pink one just sat in the corner. Wimpering.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Wasn't that nice?  
Heero&Duo:..................  
Heero? Duo? Nevermind. I have a feeling what they're doing.  
Relena: Just what were you trying to get at you hussy?!  
Who you callin' a hussy bitch! You just got bitch-slapped and left to die! Pink infedel!  
  
Anyways, this was done when I saw three birds act this out on the window sill next to the computer. I am one weird girl. @_@ 


	3. Dorothy C

  
  
Songwriter: Sari  
Rating: PG-13  
Archive: Do ya want to? I mean, this is stupid.  
Warnings: It's a song. About Dorothy.  
Disclaimer: I don't own GW or the 'Grinch'. That's a cool song by a cool, yet deceased author!  
AN: Here's more nonsense. I think I'll make this into a series.  
  
  
Dorothy C. (sung to the tune of 'The Grinch')  
  
  
Sari:You're a mean one Dorothy C  
You like wars and love to fight  
You don't like peace and like to fence  
Relena is your wench  
Dorothy C~! Your eyebrows even scare me!  
  
Azn Angel:You're a foul one Dorothy C  
You think Heero is real hot  
You joined White Fang and then you fought  
You're not as smart as I once thought  
Dorothy C~! What would ya do if Relena and you got caught?  
  
Kiwi:You're kinda bitchy Dorothy C  
You stabbed Quatre in the side  
White Fang lost and Trowa came   
So now he wants your hide  
Dorothy C~!  
Duo: Arigatou for stopping Relena but you're still obssesed  
Heero: With a guy like Me!!!  
  
  
Hey, hey, hey! Now my friends and I get to sing! 


End file.
